


Hebras de amor

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Knitting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Erwin puso todo su amor y empeño en el regalo de cumpleaños de Levi, pero cuando al fin llegó el día de entregarlo, la inseguridad se apoderó de él. [Drabble con motivo del cumpleaños de Levi]
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hebras de amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/gifts).



Cuando Erwin compró la madeja de lana en aquella vieja tienda del pueblo, estaba lleno de entusiasmo, emoción y ansias por comenzar a trabajar. Había aprovechado su día libre para conseguir los materiales que necesitaba para la labor que se había propuesto, aunque, siendo sincero, había resultado ser un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero no por eso menos divertido. 

Había recibido ayuda por parte de la encargada de la tienda, una amable mujer de avanzada edad, para la elección del tipo de lana y de las agujas adecuadas para tejerla, además de algunos consejos sobre tejido, pues era la primera vez que lo intentaba pese a que siempre le había parecido algo interesante. Finalmente, había salido con una madeja de aproximadamente medio kilo, un par de agujas algo más gruesas de lo que imaginaba que serían, y otro par del mismo tamaño, pero unidas por un cordón que, según le había explicado la mujer, le servirían más adelante para tejer las mangas y el cuello con facilidad.

Había estado sumamente motivado cuando regresó al cuartel, seguro de que tendría el tiempo suficiente para terminar ese suéter, el regalo de cumpleaños de Levi. Una vez que estuvo a solas en su habitación, tomó la lana y se permitió pasar sus manos un par de veces por ella, asombrándose al sentir su suavidad. El color también era perfecto, o al menos eso pensaba al imaginar a Levi vistiendo la prenda color marfil, que resaltaría su pálida piel y sus brillantes ojos. Todo, en su mente, se veía perfecto.

Pero, ahora, mientras intentaba desenredar las hebras por enésima vez, estaba lleno de frustración, cansancio y la absoluta certeza de que no lograría terminar su regalo a tiempo. Sin mencionar que, incluso si lo lograba, no sería para nada como lo había imaginado. Sus dedos, con la suficiente habilidad adquirida a lo largo de una semana entera, se metían entre las hebras, jalaban suavemente en algunos lugares, con más firmeza en otros, con el único propósito de deshacer los nudos que le impedían continuar con su labor. A su lado, sobre la cama, yacía lo que debía ser un suéter con un lindo diseño de trenzas en el frente, aunque se veía más como una manta y el diseño se había convertido en un patrón abstracto.

No tenía idea de que sería tan complicado, pero, con todo y las dificultades que había estado enfrentando esa última semana, Erwin seguía convencido de que todo valdría la pena cuando viera el resultado de su esfuerzo. Así, cuando por fin tejió sus últimos puntos y anudó el final de la hebra, una sonrisa triunfal se formó en sus labios sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. 

El resultado, a simple vista, no se parecía en nada a los suéteres que había visto o incluso llegado a usar. No parecía tener forma, una de las mangas era más larga y ancha que la otra y no podía decir con certeza que el cuello tuviera buen tamaño, sin embargo, había algo en esa prenda que le impedía verlo como algo “feo”. Y era que, sin importar cómo hubiera resultado, lo había hecho con sus propias manos. No podía pensar en algo mejor para regalarle a la persona más importante de su vida en un día tan importante.

La noche del veinticinco de diciembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No habían tenido oportunidad de verse en todo el día, pero Erwin estaba convencido de que eso solo serviría para hacer aún más especial el momento en que se encontraran para cenar a solas en su despacho. Sobre su escritorio, su regalo yacía envuelto por un modesto papel de colores y un listón plateado que había tenido que reciclar. 

El reloj en su pared marcó las nueve, e inmediatamente escuchó un suave golpe en su puerta.

—Adelante —indicó, sintiendo de pronto como los nervios se apoderaban de él. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Levi, una pregunta llegó a la mente de Erwin:  _ ¿Y si no le gusta? _

Había estado tan entusiasmado, tan concentrado en terminar a tiempo, tan satisfecho, que no se había dado el tiempo de observar con ojos críticos su propio trabajo sino hasta que fue consciente de que era Levi de quien estaba hablando. Levi, a quien no le gustaban los suéteres porque los consideraba incómodos. Levi, el que siempre decía que esa clase de cosas era demasiado cursi. Erwin tragó con dificultad, pensando en que quizás sería mejor ocultar el regalo antes de que pudiera verlo, aun cuando sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó Levi al notar la mirada nerviosa de su pareja y la forma en que esquivaba su propia mirada.

—No, para nada —mintió. Incluso si decidía fingir que el regalo no era para él, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle a cambio. Además, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para arrepentirse. Luego de tomar el regalo con cuidado, se acercó a Levi, buscó sus labios para un beso rápido y susurró: —Feliz cumpleaños.

Levi no dijo nada, aceptó el regalo y, fingiendo que no estaba ansioso por abrirlo, se tomó su tiempo para retirar el papel lo más cuidadoso que pudo. Cuando terminó de retirar el envoltorio, se tomó un momento para observar el contenido, mientras Erwin cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro a causa de los nervios. Levi tomó la prenda entre sus manos; era obvio que Erwin lo había hecho con sus propias manos, si cerraba los ojos, estaba seguro de que podría imaginar el proceso a la perfección. Lo sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo por un instante de forma cariñosa, y Erwin no pudo soportarlo más. 

—Lo lamento —dijo, a punto de arrebatarle el suéter—, no sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea, ni siquiera tienes que usarlo, es horrible…

Levi lo miró en silencio, enarcando una ceja por la forma en que ahora balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Por dentro, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquella reacción exagerada le resultaba encantadora. Sin decir nada, acarició la prenda con la punta de sus dedos de forma cuidadosa, sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. Entonces, lo acercó a su rostro para inhalar el aroma de la lana que, tal como había sospechado, se había combinado con el del perfume que Erwin solía usar, ese aroma que era lo primero que notaba al despertar cuando amanecía en sus brazos.

—No está mal —dijo simplemente, pues nunca admitiría que el tener algo hecho por su pareja era un sueño hecho realidad—. No prometo usarlo en público, pero estoy seguro de que al menos puedo modelarlo para ti. Gracias.

Con esas palabras, Levi tomó al comandante por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló hasta tenerlo a su altura. Compartieron un beso que rápidamente se convirtió en muchos más y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus manos ya se encontraban recorriendo el cuerpo contrario.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi —repitió con cariño, sin saber si estaba más ansioso por verlo probarse el suéter que le había hecho o por quitárselo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble por el cumpleaños de Levi. La idea de Erwin tejiendo un suéter para Levi fue de mi amiga Izuspp, yo sólo la desarrollé lo mejor que pude, así que este es también mi regalo de navidad para ella.


End file.
